Chernobyl Scars
by FryingPanDemonOfTheApocalypse
Summary: The Chernobyl disaster left its scar of Europe but on one family more than most. Russia is in pain, Belarus is crippled and Ukraine is missing. But is there light at the end of the tunnel? No pairing just mentioned EstLat.


**We were studying Chernobyl at school and the bravery of the Ukrainian fire-fighters gave me this idea. I really don't mean to offend anyone this is just how I imagine it happening. Here it is please review it makes me happy.**

* * *

**1970**

Hungary was sitting in her government building in Budapest when Ukraine burst through the door. The seated nation's only reaction was to smile. After many years of friendship with the somewhat childish country she almost expected the random irruptions. However Ukraine was normally in tears but now she was grinning like an idiot. Good. She barely had any good news raising that psycho Russia.

"Cестра, it's finally started to be built!" Ukraine beamed as she danced around the room. Oh, this was what she happy about. Hungary sighed.

"Kat, I know you're happy about this but I'm not sure nuclear power will make your brother love you." Hungary spat out the words. Russia was occupying her and she felt trapped. Like hell she would let that Russian bastard beat her. She could not understand why Ukraine was so obsessed with pleasing him. He treated his older sister like shit. Why she thought that a power plant would change that was a mystery to her.

Ukraine stopped twirling and smiled sadly. "Cестра Liz, I am the big sister of the largest family in the world. I must help my little sibling in..." a pause "their lives." Hungary decided that preferred a crying Ukraine to this one. She looked her age, all the centuries of famine and brutality written on her beautiful face. Her usual open and emotion fuelled eyes were closed and hard. Then the expression vanished and quickly as it arrived. "Cake to celebrate, Liz, we need tea and cake!" Ukraine smiled.

Hungary smiled as well deciding not to press the topic. The girls left the drama in the office as they went arm in arm discussing how Estonia and Latvia so had a thing going on.

**1977**

A knock on his door was a pleasant break in Russia afternoon. He had been waiting to see his big sister all day and had barely got anything done. He sat in a chair that was so large it would be more accurately described as a throne. The chair was pulled up at a desk that could seat twenty people. However with all his large dark wood furniture, high ceilings and crimson walls Russia did not seem small. In fact, it made anyone else in the room seem small in comparison.

"Cестра please come in." The door opened to expose Ukraine who seemed to cower away from the office. This annoyed to Russia to no end. She was his big sister and he would never hurt her. Never. Yet her smile was still nervous and she shivered at the sound of his voice. "Cестра, report. Is Chernobyl in operation?"

"Брат. It is and we plan to start building another reactor shortly." She said with a hesitant smile. This was his fault if he didn't make everything so formal. Why didn't she talk, sing, to him like before? "He-here is the wr-writen report like you requested брат." She stammered leaving a stack of papers on his desk. She turned and hurried out of the door. He checked the clock. 3 minutes he had seen her for 3 minutes. As his frustration grow so did the dark aura the was projected from the office.

The soldier saw the seeping darkness and decided that he should check if the girl who just left had any fatal wounds that need attention.

**26 April 1986**

Belarus was walking quietly to the home of the USSR countries in Klintsy, Russia. I was a small city surrounded by sun flower fields. It was near the borders on the three siblings but it still had taken her 6 hours to get here from her capital, Minsk. It was nearly 1:30 and she just wanted to sleep in a bed not a car.

She pulled out her key and fell into mansion. Already half asleep she headed for the right half of large double stair case in the entrance hall. Suddenly she stopped. The world spun around her and she screamed. Pain burnt through her left foot leaving an ugly trial of burns crawling up her leg. She ripped off her shoe and stocking off, still crying. She was in too much pain to be graceful.

She wasn't really aware of what was going on but she vaguely new Latvia was crouching down alongside her, calling for help. Then she was trembling and throwing up. She felt herself passing out as Estonia and Lithuania arrived with Russia.

Russia stood over his unconscious sister, shocked. Not much could floor his family and whoever did would pay dearly. But he felt dizzy too. He almost fell stepping just in time. What the fuck was happening! Were they at war? "Baltics look after her, дa? I must find out what happened." He turned to head towards his office trying not to fall on the way.

The Baltics were too busy to notice they had grabbed Belarus' limbs as she thrashed around. Lithuania was looking at her foot. The heel of her foot was just a mass of blood and broke flesh. The burns trailed of about half way up her calves. But they were still growing, slowly and a lot less angry but still getting bigger. He could think of nothing human or country that would do something like this.

Somehow they managed to get up the stairs to her room and patch her up as best they could. However there was little they could do until they knew what had happened. They all froze in unison as the familiar heavy foot falls were heard approaching the room. Russia entered and the Baltics mouths fell open the towering nation was crying.

"Chernobyl power plant has exploded. No one can find Ukraine" He croaked out and twin trails of tears fell down his face.

Latvia's minded raced. What would happen to his country? His friends? His people? But more importantly what had happen to the nice lady who helped him, cared for him? Was she even alive?

**03 May 1986**

Europe felt like dying. Nearly all of them were sick. Radiation sickness. They vomited blood and were covered in burns. Eastern Europe was hit worst. Sweden and Finland were bed ridden along with the Baltics and Poland. Italy was also hit badly and it killed Germany not being able to help as he wasn't much better himself. Russia's right side was covering in hidden bandages to try and stop the everlasting bleeding .But worse was Belarus her lower body had only a few patches of inflamed skin on and the rest was all burnt away. She couldn't more and was only kept alive by her nation status. She was being kept in a coma.

However what worried everyone most was the fact that Ukraine was missing. She had been surveying her country alone so no one knew where she was. If she was still alive. No one blamed her. It was concern that caused the search parties across Europe. Russia sat at his desk like he had for many years. But now he just stared at the phone waiting for news. Any new. But none came.

**13 July 1986**

There were now wanted posters of Ukraine around the world. Belarus, now healing, had made her sister a world class fugitive. She was that disparate. It was just the USSR that didn't believe the rest of the world when they said she was dead. She couldn't be.

**25 December 1986**

Christmas in the USSR had failed. No one wanted to cook. That was always Ukraine's job. Russia refused to think about her. All her pictures were in the attic. While her room untouched it was because no one could go in there without crying.

One comment from Latvia had lead to this. Russia, pipe raise, loomed over Latvia's small frame with a look of pure unconfined rage. Estonia calling out to Latvia in vain as the pipe swung.

"It's not the same without her."

Belarus stepped in front of the pipe. It hit with such force she flew into the wall. Russia blinked for a seconded, wondered why Latvia didn't have a broken limb. Then turned and saw his little sister crumpled and crying against a wall.

"Cестра! I'm so sorry... Why...I'm sorry" Russia said trying to keep the hurt and betrayal from his voice. Belarus' cold face was unusually soft with tears flowing freely down it.

"Big brother, Katyusha is gone. She would not let violence be done in here name."

"Natalya..." Russia whispered. He looked like a child again with his big coat and blood stained eyes.

"We need to let her go Брат."

**25 December 1991**

Russia let them go. Finally. She was free to visit her sister's country. It was still standing even without her. It was noon already as she entre the evacuation zone. This 30km evacuation zone was her sister's grave and be damned if a warning sign would stop her from visiting it.

It was dead. Buildings were cracked and empty. Belarus stopped at the sight of a toy rabbit. The thing was torn, mouldy and weathered but perfect. Ukraine always loved bunnies. Belarus picked it up and hugged it. Still holding to her chest she walked to on to the town centre.

Gray. The whole place was lifeless. Why wasn't the rest of Ukraine like this the female nation wondered. Gray, gray and more gray. Gray with more gray and then red letters and more gray. Wait red letters.

TO IVAN AND NATALYA,

WHEN EVER YOU READ THIS KNOW I AM SORRY AND ALWAYS LOVED YOU

WITH ALL MY LOVE KATYUSHA

The graffiti was so out of place it would have made her laugh if not for the words the letters spelt. Still holding the bunny she broke down crying at Ukraine's last words.

She cried for hours. For her time past at an unknowable passage. She only realised the time as the sunset lit up the sky with a pink orange glow. She kissed the rabbit and laid it down at the base of the wall.

"Goodbye Katyusha. I love you too." Belarus whispered. "Merry Christmas."

Then see gathered herself and her walking cane and limped back down the road towards life.

**26 December 1991**

Belarus had collapsed in her room last night. Her leg was killing her but she felt lighter. She headed down to the reception to ask what time breakfast started after freshening up and changing her bandages.

The man at the desk had a kind face. He had to be in his late 60's but his eyes still showed the will to live. Her kind of man she thought as he nodded his head politely.

"We get a lot of mourners here." He said suddenly. Belarus' eyes widen in shock. How had he known? "It is written on your face dear. No I can't read minds but you know your own, right? My wife." He continued nodding to a photo of younger version of him and a plump lady laughing. Next to that was a picture of him in front of the hotel. The one after was an ad for the place. The girl advertising the place was... impossible.

Ukraine stood in a room identical to her own smiling. It was her for sure. The same hair, eyes and bountiful lands but her face was disfigured. Half her beautiful face was mutilated. Scars branched from her cheek bone to her forehead, covering her eye. But it was her.

"Oh, I see you noticed our regular Katyusha." The man said. Belarus doesn't stop staring at the picture. "Such a sad sorry that one. She must have been quite a beauty once. One day three years ago she came here looking for her younger siblings. Ivan and Natalya I think it was. Yes that's it. She had suffered brain damage or at least memory damage and she was mostly blinded. All she can remember are their names and faces. I mean her siblings could walk past her in the street and she wouldn't tell it was them. She can only she shapes at the moment but her sight and memory improves every time she visits. She left last week and god knows where she goes when she is not here. Sorry I'm rambling what was your name again?"

Belarus turned to the man. She smiled for the first time in five years. "Natalya. My name is Natalya. I was mourning for my sister Katyusha."

**Later that day**

Belarus screamed in frustration. Russia wouldn't answer her call. Of course she knew why. She had left him alone. But he had said she reminded him of Kat too much and avoided him. She had been only returning the favour.

He was probably drunk.

Belarus decided that she would announce this at the meeting in the New Year.

**Meanwhile**

"Canada, when and where is the next world meeting being held?"

Canada just stared at the speaker opened mouthed.

**The meeting 03 January 1992**

Russia still refused to speak to her. But today he would have to. Belarus strode into the meeting room and stopped dead, Russia was glaring at England who was specking staring at the empty chair next to Russia's. It had the Ukrainian flag on it.

"-is still a country. There has to be a seat." The slight man said.

"She's dead and this is just cruel" Russia growled. Belarus along with the most of the room flinched.

"Ha ha. Commie bastard like you calling us cruel that fucking rich" America laughed

The argument continued getting more heated. When a usually unheard voice rung out.

"STOP!" Ukraine never wanted anger please calm down and, like, take your seats!" Poland had barely spoken since Ukraine 'died'. They were close.

After that the meeting began. That didn't stop the nation's auras fighting it out. Finally the invertible came...

"Does anyone have any other business?"

Belarus stood and was about to speak when the doors opened. There were two figures. Canada was leading a well endowed girl with a large and ugly scar into the room. Eyes flowed across the room. She smiled. The world recognized her at once.

"Sorry I'm late."

Ukraine had survived.

* * *

** Thank you for reading. Please review it makes me happy**


End file.
